The Lost Boy
by Ariel and jim are the cutest
Summary: Jim and his mom are in the middle of war BOOM! a loud sound was heard there his home was destroyed and his mom died. He actually gets a visit from Peter Pan. Peter Pan convinces Jim to come with him to Neverland. There he meets a mermaid with fire truck color hair, but Peter Pan Lovers her too! who will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

_**Preview**_

**Hey guys I am new to fanfiction so if you like it please review thank you. I DO NOT own the story I got it from the video The lost boy on YouTube by crossovering I changed it a bit but it is still her's so please read it and watch the video thanks. I DO NOT own treasure planet, The Little Mermaid or Peter Pan. Ok guys here we go please enjoy.**

**Jim's p.o.v**

I was with my mom and suddenly _BOOM!_ A bomb went off by our place to hide. I didn't know the war was happening this bad, but I knew it was bad. "Mommy I'm scared I said. Don't be how about a story! Yea ok how about the time Peter and the lost boys captured Hook's ship right from under his nose!" she told me while she was looking out at the sky and tickling me with a green sock with a purple colored tip. She told me when I was dressed in a green pajama that covered me from my chest to my feet, and I was wearing a Peter Pan hat he wore well that's what my mom told me. She was wearing a blue kind of like dress but with an apron on. I have green eyes and blonde hair, and pale like skin. My mom on the other hand had brown hair, blue eyes, and pale like skin. Suddenly the house was shaking, and I went under my covers my mom held me tight, but one bomb hit the house. Luckily I was safe, but my mom was on the floor with her pale skin hand with a few cuts, and spots of blood was on the floor. "Mom! I said scared, but she didn't answer. Later I heard a noise coming from the window. I was being watched…by Peter Pan. "Peter Pan! Is that you?" I asked. "Yes Jim it's me Peter Pan."

_**What Would Peter say to Jim and what is he Doing there?! Find out later…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys in the preview is like half of chapter 1 so I am going to continue it ok**_

_**Chapter 1 and a half. Jim's P.O.V**_

"Peter Pan! Is that you?" I asked. "Yes Jim it's me Peter pan." _Peter pan wow in my_ _room! Wait what is he doing here? And why didn't he try to save my mother and me?_ "Peter if I may ask what are you doing here? And why didn't you try to save my mother?!" I yelled with tears in my eyes_. I didn't care if I liked stories about him and how he was great, why he didn't save my mother! _"Look Jim I barely came here with Tink." He said sadly. "I just came here to take you to Neverland!" He said happily. _How can he say that my mother just died and he wants me to go with him when the most tragic_ _moment happened to me! No thanks I am not coming with him even though I wanted to do adventures with him, wait no Jim your mother was killed and he didn't do anything to save her! _"Jim please come with me to Neverland! Where you never have sadness in your life! Look you can have adventures with me, the lost boys, and the mermaids!" He said cheerfully. _Wait mermaids_ I thought _wait there is no mermaids they are just myths and stories my mom told me. _"Wait Peter there is no such thing such as mermaids." I said. "Well of course they are! Come with me to Neverland where you never ever have to grow up." He said convincingly. "Well that does sound fun." I said thoughtfully. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's fly!' He said very excited. "There is one problem Peter- I can't fly!" I shouted at him. "Well come down we'll figure out how. Now how was it again oh yea Tink come here". Peter said I forgot that Peter always had Tink with him. "Ding Ding." She said of course I already knew that none understands fairies except Peter. "Now Tink be nice. He lost his mother just like me, and we are going to help him." He said with proudness to Tink. "Ding Ding Ding Ding!" she said. But of course I knew she didn't like me because of how she sounded like when she talked to Peter. "Tink we have to help jim fly now come on I need you to help me. Now how did it go pizza dust wait no." He tried to figure out, but of course I knew what he meant. My mom use to tell me stories on how he taught Wendy to fly. "Isn't it supposed to be faith, trust, and pixie dust?" I asked while trying to keep from laughing. "Oh yea that's what I said." Peter said while laughing. "Ok Jim do you believe?" He asked_. I sort of believed, but come on Peter was in my room with a Fairy so why not. _"Ok Tink do your job." Peter said. Tinkerbelle sprinkled the shiny dust I was flying. "I'm flying I'm actually flying!" I said happily. "Come on Jim let's go see the mermaid!" he said cheerfully.

What would happen in Neverland? See you next time. Oh and _this means Jim is thinking. _**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review! Thank You! Enjoy! Ok so let's make this one three I mean like I guess the one and half chapter is kind a like the 2 chapter ok so this chapter 3. Oh and by the way Jim doesn't live in Montressor he lives where Wendy use to live and let's pretend Wendy is Sahara Hawkins.**

**Chapter: 3**

**Jim's P.O.V**

"So Jim are you going to come to Neverland with me?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Well ok, I'll go to Neverland with you, but I'm only coming because I have nowhere to go." I said,_ and it was true I don't have anywhere else to go. I mean who am I going to be with in the middle of the war! I'm only 6 years old how am I supposed to travel by myself._ "Yes! I knew you would come with me to Neverland! Don't worry Jim I'll take care of you!" He said gleefully. _It's not that I don't trust Peter, but I mean I could just contact my family, wait how am I supposed to do that when I_ _don't know how to use a telephone, or when the power lines are down, and it would just ruin the adventure. _BOOM! A loud crash scared Peter, Tink, and me. "Come on Jim it's now or never!" He shouted. _I couldn't just stay here I mean the house is collapsing, and I don't want to die. _We quickly flew off. Luckily the army was so busy with the war that they didn't even notice two flying boys! "Come on Jim! Hurry up!" Peter said. Luckily I wasn't hit with a bomb. "Do you know where we are going?" I asked. I already knew where, I just wanted to know if he could say it for me in person! "Yes Jim the second star to the right and straight until morning!" He said with glee. "Didn't you know that already?" He asked. "Wait how did you know that I knew where we are going?" I asked confused. "I would always here your mother tell you stories, and now that you told me she died." He said sadly. How do you know my mother?" I asked while flying to the clock tower. "I also toke her to Neverland with me. That's why she tells you stories about me. She knew me very well. She also promised me to tell stories about me, and I guess she did." He said happily while looking at me. "Oh." I said. Finally we got to the star, and Neverland was beautiful! "Wow!" was all I could say. There was a double rainbow that probably goes on forever, there was also a big huge ocean that sparkled when the sun hit the water, it had huge mountain tops, and clouds surrounding the mountains. In the water there was a huge ship we passed by. I thought it was Captain Hook's ship, and Peter might have known that i would know, and probably because I didn't ask. "Come on Jim its time to show you the mermaids!" Peter said excitedly while helping me land on the . "But Peter I don't see them." I said. Finally we landed on rock. Then I heard some giggling and saw seven beautiful mermaids popped out. "Wow!" was all i could say. "Thy're real! They're actually real!" I said surprised. "Hehehe! Peter who's that!" The girl with the red hair. She was the most beautiful of all mermaids. "He's Jim the lost new boy!" He said to the red haired girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is Peter Pan's point of view. Let's pretend Peter is like 20 when they all grow up later in the story, but he is still a kid cause we all know he is like 100 years old so lets pretend he stays young but still. **

**Chapter:4 Peter Pan's P.O.V**

"Come on Tink! I really want to see Sahara!" I said to Tink. "DING DING!" The jealous fairy said. Tinkerbelle was always jealous of Sahara, because Tink always wanted all the attention from me. I guess because it was always me, and her before Sahara came to Neverland. "Come on Tink I know you didn't like her before, but please come with me. I just want to see her one last time ok." I Told Tink. "Ding Ding." She answered. "Ok come on Tink let's go." I said. When I came to the street Sahara's house she wasn't there, but she was in the little house with her boy. Then I realized they were in the middle of the war! I didn't get to see her because all of a sudden a bomb hit the house. Then I heard a boy screaming. I saw Sahara dead on the ground. It was the saddest thing I've seen, but then I saw a boy. He just watched her die. Even then I was going to take the boy to Neverland even if Sahara died, but his mom being dead wasn't part of it. Though I hate mothers, but she was different. I sort of like her, but now I like a mermaid back home. She is a little young but so am I. I stayed young for a long time, and never kept track of time all I know is that I stay twelve years old forever, but none knows that I am supposed to be a hundred-twelve. I never tell anyone, and I'm not very sure if I am a hundred years old. I don't think the mermaid I love care. I don't care about the age difference. She is like the same age as the boy, but I don't care we are all kids in Neverland no matter our age. "Peter Pan! Is that you?" I heard a little boy say. I knew right away who that was. "Yes Jim it's me Peter Pan." I answered with a smile. I knew right then he looked just like her. Then I saw the boy with a sad smile. "If I may ask what are you doing her? And why didn't you save my mother?!" He yelled at me with tears in his eyes. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. "Look Jim I barely came here with Tink. I just came here to take you to Neverland!" I said sadly but happily. I honestly didn't want to tell him that I loved his mom. It would just be the wrong time. I saw the little boy thinking very hard about this. "Please Jim come with me to Neverland! Where you never have to feel sadness in your life! Look you can have adventures with me, the lost boys, and the mermaids!" I said excitedly. I saw Jim's eyes light up, but then his eyes went back to seriousness. I knew then I got him like a fish on hook, but the fish left me. "Wait Peter there is no such thing as mermaids." He told me. I could tell by his eyes that he didn't believe in anything anymore. "Well of course there are! Come with me to Neverland were you never ever have to grow up." I said while trying to convince him. "Well that does sound like fun." He said trying to figure out what to do. I knew then I found my way to catch the fish. "Well what are you waiting for?! Let's fly!" I said very excited. "There is one problem Peter- I can't fly!" He shouted so I can see the obvious. "Well come down we will figure out how! Now how was it again oh yea Tink come here." I said. I forgot how we get someone to fly. While Tink came flying in, I heard Tink complaining about how she didn't want to help the son, of the girl she hated. "Now Tink be nice! He lost his mother just like me." I said proud to let Jim know I also lost a mother, which I didn't care. I could tell Jim knew that Tink didn't like him. "Tink we need to help Jim fly, so come on I need your help. Now how did it go pizza dust wait no." I said trying to figure it how'd it go. "Isn't it supposed to be faith, trust, and pixie dust?" Jim said while rolling his eyes. I felt a little embarrassed that he remember that and I didn't. "Oh yea that's what I said." I said trying to cover the embarrassment. "Ok Jim do you believe?" I asked. I saw him thinking, but finally he nodded his head. "Ok Tinker bell do your job." I shouted to Tink. She then flew around him, and the dust sprinkled to Jim. Then he was finally flying. "I'm flying! I'm actually flying!" he said with amazement in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait here is chapter: 5**_

**Peter Pan's P.O.V**

When Jim said yes I was so excited. I didn't want to know about mothers anymore, and since we are going to forget about them now. We were flying all over the place, but we had to leave that miserable place. Jim almost got hit with a bomb, but luckily I told him to hurry up before he dies. When we reached the clock, (where me and Sahara use to go right before we went to Neverland) Jim landed on it just like Sahara used to do, he asked "Where are we going?" I already knew that Jim knew where we are going. I told him for crying out loud, and plus I use to hear his mom talk about Neverland all the time. So maybe he just wanted to hear it from me. "Yes Jim, second star to the right and straight until morning." I said cheerfully. Then Jim kept asking questions about his mom and how I knew her. I answered every question with a smile well at least I tried too. We finally get to Neverland and all I heard from Jim was a "wow." I heard that all the time, it's not really new to me. When we land on the rock where the mermaids are. "come on Jim lets go where the mermaids are!" I said gleefully. Then I saw Jim with a confused look. Probably because he doesn't see a mermaid anywhere. Then I heard a little girl laugh which sounds like the girl with the red hair. "Heehe! Peter who's that? She asked. "Hey Ariel that's Jim the new lost boy!" I said very happy while flying in the air. "Well hello Jim I'm Ariel!" She said happily. I saw Jim very speechless, but I think it's because she is a mermaid, and can't get over the fact that mermaids are real. I pushed Jim and finally he spoke. He said, "Hi Ariel I'm…I'm Jim." He tried saying but I can tell he was nervous. "I already know that silly. Hehehe!" Ariel said starting to laugh. That beautiful giggle that makes melt like butter on a toast. Jim blushed and said, "I know I….I just wanted to make sure if you knew my name." He said still nervous. "Oh um...I like to introduce you to my sisters. That's Attina, Allana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Adrina. I'm the youngest from all my sisters." Ariel said while blushing. "Well I think we should call it a night." I said before Jim can answer. "Oh shoot yea I have to go before Daddy gets mad at me!" Bye Jim! Nice meeting you!" She yelled smiling to Jim. "Bye! Jim yelled to Ariel. Then after Ariel and her sisters left I turn to Jim and say, "Well what you think of Ariel?" "I think she is wonderful!" he said very happily. "I told you mermaids existed." I said to Jim proving my point. "Yea I guess you were right." Jim said seriously. "Look Peter I'm sorry…I…just-""Jim its ok." I said cutting him off before he cries. "Come on! I want to introduce you to the lost boys!" I said changing the subject quickly. "Ok let's go." He say's trying to sound happy.


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for****the****wait guys I wanted to write, but too much homework and I just wanted to relax some days so here in this story it is about Peter figuring out why he loves Sahara. **

**Chapter: 6**

**Peter P.O.V**

When I showed Jim the tree house, I knew right then that he will love it and the boys. "Hey Jim come meet the lost boys!" I said cheerfully. I made the sound of a signal of a roaster, to signal the boys that he was home. "Front in center lost boys!" I shouted. "Peter, Peter!" The lost boys said. "Who's that Peter?" asked the twins. "Hello Peter!" said Slightly. "Who's that boy that looks like you?" asked Cubby while rubbing his head. "Who are you?" said Nibs, and Tootles just looked confused. Everyone was talking at the same time that Peter's head hurt. "Lost Boys in line front in center!" I yelled, I could see how Jim was surprised of how they actually listened, and quickly left and went in line. "Now Lost Boys this is Jim. He is the new Lost Boy. Now this is Slightly, Nibs, the Twins. Cubby, and Tootles." I said. "Hello Jim!" They all said while I showed Jim everybody. "Hello everybody!" Jim said happily. Jim was so happy and I forgot why he was sad or y he was mad….well it doesn't matter he is happy now. "Now Jim to be a lost boy you have to eat, sleep, talk, and act like us. You got that?" Said Slightly. "Yes sir!" said Jim. I was surprised that Jim would be this happy and so fun right now! "Ok now to be a Lost Boy you have to the special Lost Boy hand shake!" said Cubby. "Now what was it?" Cubby started thinking while in his bear costume, he rubbed his head with a chicken wing like weapon. "Oh Cubby! You don't remember the handshake?" The twins said while hitting Cubby with his weapon. "OW!" Cubby screamed. "Hahaha!" everybody laughed at him, but Cubby was sad and mad. "Hey ok guys you can stop already!" he said angrily. "Haha! Ok Cubby we'll stop." I said while trying to stay serious. "Ok guys stop it and show Jim how we do our hand shake." I said. "Ok so Jim right? Ok so let's show them boys!" said Nibs. While Jim watched, we spit in our hands and we other hands, with our spit on our palms. "That's so cool! I want to try that handshake!" said Jim with excitement in his eyes. I never thought he would be this excited for everything. Well what would I know about him I never really met him. "Ok Jim join in!" I said. He came running to us and we all did my handshake I made up. It was already nighttime (I think) when the Lost Boys were telling the adventures we all had. I saw Jim's eyes filled with fascination. I finally told everyone that it's time to go to sleep. They all did and Jim came up to me and said, "Thanks Peter for everything." He hugged me went to sleep. I have never felt a hug like that since Sahara was here. I was so surprised that I just sat there and thought about the friendly hug. I didn't want to say anything to the boys, but he felt like Jim was his son. He felt like he still had Sahara with him. He really loved her, but when she wanted to go back to her mother and father, he got so mad. He always wondered why she really loved them so much. It really frustrated Peter why she left him, but he couldn't stay mad at her forever. When Peter came to her window that day, he saw her like he has never saw a beautiful girl before. To be honest all the girls he met in that world, but never like Sahara. He LOVED her, but never knew it, but also he loves the beautiful red haired girl. He never knew what kind of feeling he had in his heart. Peter took care of Ariel when her mother died, because of Captain Hook's was a tragedy to her and her father the most. Ariel still had trouble admitting that her mother died. She thought that she went on a trip, and she is coming home soon, but I already knew it was a lie. Peter always knew he had a weird feeling with Sahara and Ariel, but he knew Sahara knew, and if he had to choose he would choose Ariel. He would choose her because Sahara would want to live in her selfish horrible place (Earth). Besides Ariel wouldn't want to go never there she would like to live in Never Land forever. Peter always got angry when thinking of how Sahara left him. He never wanted to see her ever again, but he knew it was a lie. He wanted to see her everyday telling stories, and smiling from ear to ear every day. How he wished he could see her again happy with him. _Ugh! Peter snap out of it! She left you ALONE! Why do you still feel like this!_ He thought to himself. "Ugh! Why do I still feel like this with her? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why are so stupid Peter?!" He yelled to himself. He wanted to know what was so special about Sahara. Why did he want to kiss her so bad? What made Peter so crazy? All of his questions were still unanswered, and probably never will be answered. Peter gave up with his questions, and went outside for a walk. He wanted to be taken by the wind. He strangely ended up at the Mermaid Lagoon. He sat there playing his flute, but he felt someone watching him. Peter quickly, but quietly sneaked over the rock where he thought the person would be. Peter got out his little sword, and went to see who or what it was. "Who are you?" He said. Peter heard nothing but a giggle. For Peter he was lucky because he realized that Tink was behind him. "Tink what are you doing here?" He whispered. "I flowed you, because I thought you were going on an adventure without the boys." She whispered to him. Well for humans you would hear bells, but Peter can speak the fairy language so he understood her. "Shhh! No I just left because I wanted to just walk around." Peter can tell that Tink didn't believe him. He honestly didn't know why he went outside. Then they both heard a splashing sound. Tink and Peter both quickly ran to the water. It was just Ariel spying on Peter. "Oh thank God it was just you Ariel." Peter said. "Sorry Peter I was just swimming around, and I heard you play your flute. I just wanted to know why you're here." She said "Oh Well I just wanted to walk around and play my flute." He said. "Since when did you want to play outside? You've always liked to play inside your tree house." She said. She was right Peter always played his flute in the morning to the mermaids, and in the night he would play his flute in his tree house. He always played his flute when he wants to sleep, have fun, and when he wants to be calm. "Well I just wanted to try something new." He said trying to figure out why he was actually outside. "Ariel does your dad know you're here?" Peter asked. Peter knew Ariel would run away from her father and her would get into and awful fight. That's one reason why Peter hates parents they always yell at you. "Well….I told my Dad that….

**Muhahaha cliffhanger! The only reason I stopped there is because I need help with ideas to make the story longer. If you have any ideas guys don't be afraid to private message me, or add ideas on the review. I really need ideas guys. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 8

**This is Jim's point of view and I wanted to show you guys that Jim isn't happy in Neverland and tries to….you just have to figure it out. In this chapter I make it sound like Jim is older, but I mean let's make Jim a sweet, understanding, and a grown man sometimes, but doesn't show Peter that side of him**

**Jim's P.O.V**

When Peter showed me his place, I wanted to scream, because I was keeping a good face, so I won't show how sad I really am. I didn't want to disappoint Peter with how sad I am. I tried to be happy, but I was when I met Ariel, but when I left I felt like I'm alone in this place. I wanted my mom back. When Peter told all of us to go to sleep I went to my bed and laid there thinking of my mother. I want to hear her voice again just one more time. At least I had fun with lost boys. They treated me like I was one of them, even though I put on a fake smile I still felt happy for them. They are so brave and silly. They always know how to be so positive, unlike me. I love it here, but I am not happy and its best to just leave. I want to leave this magical place, but where would I go? I want leave, because I feel no love. I lost my parents, I am in a middle of a war, and my dad well I don't like to talk to him very much. My dad left my mother and me. I never really understood why he would do that. I guess that's how people are. Too selfish to see what's in front of them. He managed to send mails to me if I needed him, and so I did. I remember that my mom was crying after a year my dad left. I thought my mom got hurt, but she told me that my dad is in a better place now. I never really understood that, but then my father stopped sending me mails, and never answered them. I thought he left the country, but then I membered my Grandma's funeral what my mother had said to me. _"Jim I know you_ _loved her a lot." My mother said while calming me because I really did love her_. _"She is in a better place now Jim." She said to me that same day. _Then as I laid there I knew what happened to my dad…he died. I tried to stop the tears that were now streaming down my face. My grandma, my father, my mother and who's next. Why did every person I love die?! I dint want to think about that anymore and, started to get up and go to Peter's room, but when I entered his room he was gone. "Peter!" I said tried to be silent for the boys. I left his room and went to Tink's little room. "Tink! Wake up!" I woke up Tink. I could hear angry jingle bells. "Sorry Tink, but Peter is gone he's not in his room come on I'll-"I was interrupted when I saw she left without me. I quickly ran outside, but I realize that I do not know Neverland very well, so I stayed in the tree house until Peter and Tinkerbell comes back. An hour past and still no Peter nor Tink. "What's taking so long?" I mumbled. I left without making noise with just a candle in my hands. He walked a long time and that's where Captain Hook was. Jim didn't know he was spying on him. Hook was interested in the boy that he stepped on a branch. "Crack" the branch made. Jim turned around. "Hello! Is anybody there?" He asked. Hook tried to be as quiet as he can be. After Jim left he manage to leave before the boy sees him. Jim looked everywhere. Well it seemed like it was everywhere. Jim finally realized where he might be…the mermaid lagoon. He didn't know where the lagoon is located. After a few minutes he heard Peter and Tink talking or in this point arguing. He was going to join them when a sound came through. He decided to stay behind a boulder just in case it's evil. Then Peter and Tink looked behind the rock it was just Ariel spying on Peter. "Oh thank God it's just you Ariel!" He said now relaxing himself. I wanted to know what they would talk about so I stayed. "Sorry Peter I was just swimming around, and I heard you playing the flute. I just wanted know why you're here?" Ariel said apologetic. "Oh well I just wanted to walk around and play my flute." Peter said to fast, and we all knew he was lying. "Since when did you play outside? You've always liked to play inside your tree house." She said arguing with Peter on why he is actually out here. "Well I just wanted to try something new. Ariel does your dad know you're here?" Peter said trying to change the subject. "Well…I told my dad that I didn't want to live with him anymore and ran away." Ariel said sadly. "Ariel you're too young to leave the kingdom by yourself. You know he is just protecting you." Peter said. I guess I never knew Ariel would do that. Well he doesn't know Ariel that well. "Look Peter he didn't have to take all my toys away." She said angrily. "Haha ok Ariel go back home. He is probably worried about you." Peter said trying to be nice. "But Peter he told me I am not allowed to be up in the surface!" She exclaimed. "What! Why would he say that?" He said sounding a little mad. "Hey Peter calm down I'll be alright. But the problem is I'm not allowed to be up in the surface until I'm sixteen years old." Ariel said sadly. Oh no I barely met Ariel and now I can't see her for ten years I yelled. "No!" Peter and I said at the same time. "Jim!" Ariel said happily. "Jim what are you doing?" Peter said with confusion in his eyes. "Sorry I was listening I just wanted to know why Peter left." I said. "You didn't tell the boys that you left?" Ariel said surprised. Peter ignored Ariel and asked why he came alone and not with Tink. "I was, but she left without me so I had to find my way over here." I said innocently. "Tink why didn't you wait for Jim to join?" Peter questioned angrily Tink answered, but Ariel and I knew that we can never understand Tink, so I stood there silently while Tink explained. "You know Tink he doesn't know where to go." Peter said after they finished talking Peter turned to Ariel and said, "Look Ariel I know you won't see me until your sixteen, its ok I care about your safety more than anything." Peter said. Peter went closer to the water and hugged and kissed Ariel on the cheek. I rushed over to Ariel and hugged her. "Bye Peter, Jim, and bye Tink." Ariel said sadly and slowly went underneath the water. After she left we all left to the tree house silently, and went to sleep. I couldn't sleep until my eyes slowly closed and I dreamt about Ariel.

**I wanted Ariel to meet Jim and have a good time with him, and when they did her father got mad, so she had to be in a lockdown for 10 years.** **Let's see how Peter is holding up in the next chapter.**


	8. it's been ten years from now

**Hey this ten years since Ariel left. Peter Pan still has trouble with love, and Jim doesn't remember Ariel.**

_**Peter's P.O.V**_

It's been a ten years since I've seen Ariel. I can't take it anymore I need to see her. Wait, but if I tell King Triton I need to see her, he will be furious with me, but tomorrow she will turn sixteen, and then she will be able to swim free. The only reason Triton lets me see Ariel is, because I was there when he needed help when his wife died. I wanted her to join the lost boys so we can have adventures, but then I realized that she was a mermaid.

I kept asking myself how stupid I am for asking her that. She's a mermaid and I'm a human. It would never work. Am I talking about my relationship between her and me or am I talking about her being a lost girl? I really don't know what's happening to me. Why do I feel like this when I think about her? I'm still in love with Sarah Hawkins.

Well I think I am in love with her. Why do I feel like this?! Why do I need to see her? I am a kid I am not supposed to feel like this. Well enough of my what's it called love life? Well Jim is now seventeen years old. In Neverland you grow until your seventeen, because by then you are still a kid until you are eighteen. It's different for me and the lost boys. Since we have been here the longest we don't change, but for the people that barely got here they continue to grow until they are sixteen or seventeen. Ariel is different since she was barely born, she changes also. Jim continues to do his fun with the lost boys. Jim looks like nothing ever happened. I thought he would look sadder since his only friend left. Well maybe a little sad since it was like ten years ago.

Well he has the lost boys, but I could see the hurt in his eyes when Ariel left. Jim was having adventures with the boys when Peter came up to him and said, "Jim are you ok?" "Well yea I am I have the boys!" He said excitedly. "Anyways why wouldn't I be ok it's been ten years since my mom died. I think I'm ok." Jim said with such ease in his voice. I never realized that he forgot all about Ariel all these years. Why did he forget her when he was crying for days when she left? What happened to him? What happened to the little boy? He was acting like he has never met her before. "Jim can I talk to you for a second?" I asked being a little confused since he missed his mom every day. "Yea sure. What's up?" Jim answered.

"Do you remember a mermaid you met when you were like seven?" I asked, being curious that he already forgot about her. "What mermaid? What are you talking about?" he said while laughing. I have never seen Jim forget about what we did when he was younger. Why was he acting this way? I know it's been seventeen years since he saw her, but it doesn't mean you should forget her. "You don't remember the mermaid named Ariel?" I asked seeing if the name rang a bell. "No….no I don't remember her." He said trying to hide in his eyes the truth. I could see in his eyes that he did remember her. "So you don't remember the mermaid?" I said trying to get the truth out of him. "Nope I don't remember the girl." He said, but right before I was about to say something he left on his solar surfer. I gave the parts, but I never knew he could build it by himself. Looks like he doesn't. If he did he would've yelled at me on why I didn't stop her. He kept blaming it on me until he realized I can't do anything about it.

I can't do anything about it even if I could. What would have I said if I did try to stop her? I kept wondering on why I didn't stop her. Then I remembered that I made a deal with Triton that I can never fall in love with his daughters. I didn't want to fall in love with them. They fell in love with me. I mean who can blame them I'm charming. Ariel was the only one who didn't fall in love with me. Well she didn't know what love is, but still she loved me like I was her brother. I thought that I felt the same way about her but, then I realized that I actually fell for her.

That was when Sahara left five years ago when I stopped loving her. That was the time I was with Ariel. I was ignoring my feelings with Sahara, and focusing the feelings for Ariel. "Peter!" the boys said destroying my thoughts. "What is it?" I asked the boys. "Peter left!" Cubby said. "What do you mean he left?" I asked. "He didn't come to dinner." Slightly said. I dint even noticed they ate dinner. "Let's go find him!" I shouted.

He did remembered. I never should have asked him that question. He probably didn't remember until I reminded him, that she could come by tomorrow. Why would he do that? He didn't love her! I did. Wait what am saying? Do I love Ariel or Sahara? Well Sahara died, but if she lived who would I have chosen? Why did she have to leave? Couldn't she stay with me forever? Who cares about mothers? I wanted her to stay with me, and tell stories to the boys. I knew she had a kind hear, but what was going on in her little head? Why did she have to leave me forever? I could tell she wanted me to visit her, but I couldn't face her.

I remembered she would look outside of her window waiting for me. I didn't have the guts to look at her. I knew she changed. The thing I regret the most is meeting her. I didn't have to feel this way, or feel like this, but I secretly wanted to feel this way. Maybe it's great to feel pain and I think the feeling is love. While I was searching for Jim, I heard Hook's and Jim's voice talking. I hurried, but I only saw Jim sitting on a rock.


	9. Why did i let her leave?

**I want to say thank you to my number one reader her name is Disneygirl. Please read her stories! Thank you so much! Anyways this is confusing but this is when Jim was still young. It had barely been a week since she left and I will explain later on how old he is.**

**Jim's P.O.V**

When Ariel left I felt like what was the point in life. I didn't want to continue without her. She was my best friend I met who actually was nice to me. I mean I have the boys, but Ariel was different she actually understood the plain on losing someone you love. I miss her it's only been a week! How am I going to last ten years! I can barely last a week! I wonder how Peter is doing? I mean Peter has known her since she was a baby. I got out of my bed and went to eat break feast. "Cubby you not allowed to eat the last waffle!" shouted Nibbles. "Why can't I? I was the first one in the kitchen!" argued Cubby

"Attention boys!" We have a new lost boy, and it's going to take years until he will be like one of us! Now eat break feast and let's have fun!" shouted Peter, but I can see in his face that he was depressed. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. "Yes sir!" everyone said including me. "Good. Now let's eat." Peter said. I ate toast with a banana. The rest ate what was left in the house. After we ate we went outside and Slightly said, "If you want to be like us you have to act like us!" "Yea you have to be tough!" The twins said while hitting Cubby with a branch. "Ow!" shouted Cubby. "What was that for?!" "We were showing Jim on how to be tough." Exclaimed the Twins. "Ok enough guys just show me." I said trying to stop the fighting.

(***ten years later***)

I was sleeping comfortably until Cubby started screaming in my ear saying to get up. Everybody tried even Tootles tried to wake me up. I can't believe I didn't hear them. Anyways my friend who was a mermaid, who was completely forgotten. Now what was the mermaid's name again? Oh well who cares. I've been sad for many years now, and it's time to move on. "Ugh! One more minute." I said trying to fall asleep again. The boys will give training in the morning to be like them. The boys said I still need more training. I told them that I don't to learn how to have fun, but they won't listen to me so I go along with their training.

"Jim come on you need to do your training." Said Slightly. "I've been training for like ten years." I groaned. "Come on Jim you still need to work on the treasure hunt game." said Nibs. "Jim you need to work on your hunting skills again." Groaned Slightly. "Well it's not my fault you keep me up at night." I said getting annoyed. I'm seventeen, and because of them I don't get enough rest so I suck at hunting. I could hear Tootles making an angry gesture.

"You know Tootles just because you can't talk it doesn't mean I can't hear your angry gestures." I said angrily. Then all of a sudden I was being pushed out of the bed. "Ok! Alright! I'm coming!" I said furiously. "Now stop! I'll be outside in ten minutes." "Ok so you then." Said Slightly timing me .I did my normal training, and by my surprise I was better at treasure hunting, but we can never find it. Then I heard Peter call me. "Jim are you ok?" Peter asked with concern. I thought he was talking about my mom and so I said, "Well yea I have the lost boys." I said trying to assure him that I'm ok that I don't feel lonely anymore. "Anyways why wouldn't I be ok? It's been like ten years since my mom died, so yea I think I'm ok."

"Jim can I talk to you for a second?" He asked I knew he was going to talk about how I'm not alone anymore. That I have him and the lost boys and blah, blah, blah. "Yea sure what's up?" I said now=t wanting what I thought. "Do you remember the mermaid you met when you were like seven?" He asked. I did remember a mermaid, but I never wanted to admit it, because all I remember was that she left, so instead I answered, "What mermaid? What are you talking about?" I said while laughing. "You don't remember the mermaid named Ariel?"

He asked again. Then it hit me the mermaid who was my friend who left me behind. I don't remember why she left, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that she left, and that's in the past. "No…..no I don't remember her." I said trying not to sound angry. "So you don't remember the mermaid?" He asked again not dropping the topic. "Nope I don't remember the girl." I said trying to calm down. So, after Peter let me go I went on my solar surfer that I built and flew away.

I hated Ariel for leaving, and hating Peter how he brought it up like it's a good memory, but the truth is I'm mad at myself for letting her leave. I flew around a few times and went into the forest, after I got bored. "Why did she leave?! Why didn't she stay! Why did I let her leave?!" I yelled at myself. I kicked something, and saw a ball like figure which I kicked into the bush. "What the heck is this?" I asked picking it up.

"So you found the map." A creepy voice said. "Hook." I whispered. "What do you want?" I asked while yelling. "I'm here looking for that sphere." He said trying to convince me on what it was.

"What. You won't ask for what it does?" He said already knowing my question. "Well since you won't I will tell you." He said sitting a rock in front of me. "Why would you want to tell me?" I asked wondering what game he is playing. "Well I need to tell someone don't I?" He said. "Why don't you tell your shipmates?" I asked while gritting my teeth. "Well I wanted to, but I mean I want to tell you, since I heard you yelling."

He said while looking at me. I stood there waiting for him to explain, so he did. "That sphere you have is a map." He said. I thought it was stupid since he knew his ways by land and sea. "Why do you need this map?" I asked. "I can't answer that." He said trying to keep a secret. "Why/" I asked.

"Well because it belongs to you." He said and just like that he disappeared. I sat on the rock and looked at the sphere. I figured the combination, and the sphere sparkled. Then just like a projector it showed the map of London. "What is this?" I whispered. Then I closed it before anyone could see it, and just my luck I closed it in time before Peter came to me.

"What happened?" asked Peter I knew then that I couldn't hide the truth now


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this chapter took me forever to think what to do next, but I managed. Ok so it's in Hook's point of view, and then it's back to Jim's point of view in the next chapter. In Hook's chapter it goes from when he heard that Jim came to Neverland, to when he started talking to him in the woods. Also this might be a short chapter. Sorry!**

**Hook's P.O.V**

When I heard that the boy who made my hand disappear, left to London I had to follow him. When I followed that scalawag, I found out that he visited Sahara Hawkins. That surprised me when she left him forever, and he got angry with her. When Peter went to her window when a horrible, but great war was starting, I heard him say he loves her, but then I thought that it just interesting.

I knew he liked her, but I never knew he loved her. Well I knew that since, Sahara came to Neverland, but somehow my mind was fuzzy at those memories. The war was terrific! It had great bombing. Hey! Don't judge! Villains like me love war. Anyways, when Peter was talking to the boy in the house (which supposedly was Sahara's son) I ignored the whole "Omg Peter!" thing.

I heard that Jim (I guess that was his name) got angry with Peter for something. It got interesting until he was happy going to Neverland. After that I went to my crew to tell them we have to hurry before Peter sees us. I came on my ship, with some pixie dust I stole from the fairies. Hey! It's not my fault the fairies won't give me any. So after that we left, and it was just in time before the boys came.

"Smee!" I shouted. "Coming Captain!" replied Smee. He is my trusted pirate. He would do anything for me. "I need you to get more information about this Jim… boy." I said. "Yes Captain. Um…how am I supposed to do that?" asked Smee. I swear sometimes I have to do everything myself! "That's not my problem!" I shouted."Find out by yourself. Take a boat with pixie dust and find something about him." I said trying to tell him the orders.

"Aye aye Captain!" Smee answered, and just like that he left to London. He reported to me that Sahara died, his father also died when he was younger, and now he is alone. That was information I can't use, so I left to investigate on my own. After I did some research of my own, I found out that back when everybody were pirates, his great,great,great (and other greats) grandfather had a map.

Not just any kind of map, but a map that leads to loads of treasure. Legend has it that you need special materials to find the treasure. So I spied on that little rascal. I spied on him for ten years, and nothing interesting happened. Also I was the one who made King Triton's daughter leave. I figured that she was in my way find the map. Also the legend has it that a boy name Jim will suddenly find the map, in a magical place. Well I'm not that dumb, so I figured the secret map was in Neverland, since Neverland is the only magical place.

Also there wasn't a lot of boys named Jim, in the past years. He was the only boy who came to Neverland. Now I need to just wait until he found the map. Finally, and I mean finally he found the map after, I think got mad at Peter. It took ten years for him to find the map! Anyways I I saw him with the map in his hand, and so I had to talk to him. "So you found the map." I said trying to make sure that he did. I guess he never heard of the legend, because he whispered my name in anger.

"What do you want?" He shouted with determination. Im here looking for that sphere." I said pointing at the map he had in his hands. He looked confused, but he said nothing so I continued on. "What. You won't ask what it does?" I said trying to make him want to hear me talk first, before he tries to kill me. "Well since you won't I will just tell you." I said trying to make him interested on what I have to say. Also I wanted to sit down on the rock in front of him. What! These legs weren't made for walking

"Why would you want to tell me?" He asked. I wanted to steal it for treasure I thought, but instead I said, "Well I need to tell someone don't I?" I said cursing inside my brain. I didn't know what to say so I said that instead. "Why don't you tell your shipmates?" He said through his teeth. I could tell he was growing impatient.

"Well I wanted to, but I mean you know my crew they spread rumors all around, so I wanted to tell you since I heard you yelling. So I thought you might want to calm down, so I'm telling you this." I said, and it was true I my crew do spread rumors, also I know he won't tell Peter since he is angry with him. He looked at me like he was listening so I continued on. "That sphere you have is a map." I said telling him only that. I don't him ruining my plan.

"Why do you need this map?" He asked, wondering what my plan is. "I can't answer that." I said carefully. "Why?" he asked. I swear I wanted to shut him up, but I need him for my plan. "Well because it belongs to you." I answered, and when he looked at the map I heard Peter come, so I left him there. "What happened?" I heard Peter ask. I stayed to listen the conversation, but before I could go back they left. "F***! How am I supposed to know if he told him or not!" I yelled to myself. I went back angry, and left Jim tell Peter the truth. Or maybe Jim won't say anything?


	11. What's going on with me?

**Ok this is about Jim, and Peter gets mad in the story! Yikes!**

**Jim's P.O.V**

"What's going on?" Peter said. "I thought I heard Hook." I was still processing in my head that it took me a minute to answer. "What! No. What are you sure you heard Hook? You need to work on your hearing." I said which I said like I was hiding something, but I was surprised that Peter didn't suspect a thing. "Jim are you ok?" He asked.

Wait does he know something?! "No why!" I said in a rush. "Easy Jim I just wanted to see if you're ok. It seems ever since I brought up your mom it makes you act weird." He says concern. No I'm not sad ever since you brought my mom up, I'm angry and sad that I remembered the friend that left me! Of course I didn't say that I didn't want to remember so instead I said, "I know Peter, but its ok. I'm fine. I need to move on." "Ok, but why did you run away?" He asked. Well I ran away because I was angry with you that you reminded me of Ariel, and Hook was saying some stupid stuff!

"No, I was just thinking." I said. It seemed that his words sounded believably, but his eyes says that he is scared of me betraying him. I will never betray him. He raised me like I was his brother. "Peter its ok I'm fine. Let's just go back. I'm starving!" I said trying to change the subject. We both left, and by my surprised Peter wasn't talking to me the whole walk to the tree house. I tried to think of something to say, but my mind was blank on what to say. I can't just tell him that I was Hook. HE will be furious, and will never forgive me.

When we got home, the boys shouted with glee and asked where I was, but I was too tired to answer so instead I said I was just exploring. I can tell the boys didn't believe me, but I don't care right now I was too tired, so I feel asleep when my head felt the pillow. I didn't sleep well so I woke up at midnight. I didn't want to stay here thinking of what Hook said, so I left. I went to the Mermaid's lagoon. "What game are you playing?" I whispered to myself.

I was surprised to let my feet do the walking. I wasn't paying attention, but I was surprised that I still knew the way to the lagoon. I reached to the lagoon, and got a pebble and threw it in the water. "Why did you leave?!" I yelled. I didn't realize a red head that was popping out. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" I said trying to apologize. I heard her cry, and now I felt so stupid.

Look! Don't cry please!" I said trying to comfort her by putting my arm on her shoulder, but I can tell she was afraid that I might hurt her. She finally turned around, and saw her beautiful ocean like eyes. "Who are you?" she said kindly looking at me, trying to figure out if I was going to hurt her or not. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." I said smiling at her. She smiled, and I have never been so speechless in my life. She had this smile that made me smile even wider.

I realized that I was staring at her a long time, so I quickly turned away. "So, why were you crying?" I asked. Her smile vanished and said, "My father told me I had to stay locked down in the kingdom when I was six. He told me that I can go back to the surface until I'm sixteen, but I can't wait anymore!" "Really, so when is your birthday?" I asked

"It's tomorrow." She says. "What! See you just need one more day!" I said trying to cheer her up. "How did you escape if you're on lockdown until tomorrow?" "Well I told the guards that my dad said I can go and explore. They told me that if my dad was feeling alright. I guess they didn't believe me, but they let me through. Anaya's I wanted to leave the prison for a while!"

She said with a smile, but then vanished when she said she wanted to escape her prison. "Look you just need a few more hours. Just go and have patience." I said trying to tell her to go home but nicely. "You're right I'm so sorry for my selfishness. You are amazing. I'll see you around." She said but before I could answer she left. "Wow! She reminds me of Ariel when I met her. Too bad she left for her selfish needs!" I said to myself.

I left the mermaid lagoon, and went to the tree. I still need to find out why the map was mine. And why does Hook want it? Did mother know Peter and Hook? Or did she just think it was a dream and told stories about it? Either way how can be sure that mother knew them. My mother is dead, and every time I ask myself these questions, I just confuse myself or I just forget about the questions. When I finally came back to the hiding place, I went to my bed carefully, and when my head felt the pillow I fell asleep.

The next day I was awoken by a roster call that Peter would make. I threw my head over the pillow to block out the noise, but Tootles dragged me to the floor. Finally recovering from the fall I rushed to Peter. "Good morning Lost Boys today is a special birthday to the person we known for a long time. Today we will go over to the lagoon and surprise her with a happy birthday surprise." Peter said. I don't remember that much yesterday night. I was still recovering from the sleep.

We all got dressed and left to the lagoon. I don't know why, but I feel like I know someone else with the same birthdate. Oh well. "Peter who's birthday is it?" I asked. "It's not just a birthday it's also a day of freedom." Peter answered back. "I don't understand?" I questioned. Peter didn't answer instead he ignored my question, so instead I walked in silence. We finally got to the lagoon, and I saw a lot of mermaids gathered around together. "Ah Peter so nice for you to come on her sixteenth birthday, and her freedom to explore the ocean or the lands." An older man said. I'm guessing it is the king of the ocean since, he is wearing a crown.

"Yes I am very excited to see your daughter again! I know you wanted to protect her from danger, but you do know she has to face danger sooner or later in her life." Peter said. "I know Peter, but I was just afraid of the dangers since what happened with my queen." He said with a sad face. I left unsecure on listening to the conversation. I left and after a few minutes the trumpets blew.

"It is time for my princess to leave and join the new ocean world. I know I locked her away for ten years. I wanted to protect her from danger, but I know now that I can't protect her from every danger. She needs to learn about the world, and she is not a child anymore. She can make her own decisions now, and her turn to face her dangers. I present to you Ariel!" The king said. When I heard her name I was in shocked.

I thought she left me, but now I remember she left because, her father wanted to keep her safe. All this time I was mad at her for doing something that she had no choice to. When I saw her come out I saw that I met her already. It was the mermaid that I accidently hit with a rock. I saw her and she saw me with a confused face. Of course she didn't remember me I changed my looks like Ariel changed hers.

"Ariel! I asked surprised. "Wow it's been a long time my friend. I haven't seen you in six years. When we saw each other yesterday I didn't recognized you!" I hugged her and she was stiff when I did. "Oh yea that's right you probably forgot how I looked like. I'm Jim remember me?" I asked her. "Jim! Is it really you?" She gasped. "Yes old friend it's me."

I answered we hugged again and this time she didn't want to let go of me. "Ariel you can let go of me. Everyone are starring at us." I whispered to her. When she heard me she quickly let go, and I think I saw her cheeks begging to grow a shade of pink. "It's been a long time since I last saw you." She told me. Peter began to get angry and said, "What I don't get a hug?"

I didn't know if he was angry or he was just how I behaved in front of the king. "Of course you do Peter!" She exclaimed jumping to his arms. He spun her and she laughed. When Peter saw my face he was confused. What expression did I have on? I didn't answer his question and left. What was going on with me?


End file.
